The present invention relates to a threading device and, more particularly, relates to a device for threading a web through a series of rollers in a stretch wrapping apparatus.
During the past two decades, considerable developments have been made in the field of wrapping a load with a stretched web of film. Most notably, the film web dispenser used in stretch wrapping operations has developed to the extent that it contains a series of rollers which defines a path through which the web passes so that it can be prestretched prior to being dispensed on the load.
Such stretch wrapping apparatus performs admirably in accomplishing its intended goal of wrapping a load with a stretched web of film. However, the procedure of threading the film web through the series of rollers in the film web dispenser prior to operation of the stretch wrapping apparatus has been found to be time consuming and difficult. This is especially true now because of the development of film web dispensers having increased numbers of rollers and also because such rollers are often closely spaced and difficult to turn because of their effective interconnection for prestretching the film web prior to dispensing the film web on the load.